Insecure
by Jullytta
Summary: Just a little story about what could happen when Percy left for some sleep. The Son Of Neptune


**I've read it a thousand times but it may still have a lot of grammar mistakes. So sorry about that. Hope you like it (:**

***spoiler alert!***

**Insecure**

_Most of the time he felt like that._

The first time Frank had met Hazel (just when he arrived at Camp Jupiter) he felt stupid. This girl was the first one in his entire life that treated him in such a good way. She was beautiful and nice and sweet, and he could swear he looked like an idiot every time he was with her.

As the time went by, Frank tried to act better around Hazel. At least, he tried to act like he was _normal_, something that obviously was a lie. He couldn't stay normal for longer, but Hazel didn't seem to care about that. She just kept treating him as good as possible, and soon they became friends.

Then, suddenly, Percy Jackson appeared. And so they went on a quest together. Frank and Hazel were already friends by this time, and all those things they experienced together made him feel even closer to the girl. As soon as he assumed that maybe she liked him back (people were always saying she was his girlfriend and whatever) he started to feel more... brave. It wasn't like his insecure went off, but just that he felt comfortable to say things he would never say.

Like this time on the plane when Hazel kissed Percy's cheek and Frank asked for a kiss for him too. He would never say such an irreverent comment if he didn't think she liked him back. And sometimes they shared really inspiring moments: like when he held her hand back in Underworld or like the way she kissed him when they killed Alcyoneus.

So, that night, when Percy left saying just that he needed some rest, Frank really thought it was a good chance to talk about it with Hazel - talk about his feelings for her. Although she already knew it, Frank needed to say out loud and make it clear. He was thinking about asking her out or something this. Even though there was a war happening outside, they could date, right?

The problem is - he felt insecure. Suddenly, when Percy walked away to the Fifth Cohort, the air seemed more... _dense_. Frank started panicking. He would be soon covered by sweat if he didn't do something fast, very fast.

"So..." He started, rubbing his back. "Beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Hazel grabbed his arm. He looked at her, surprised. She smiled. Every little piece of Frank melted.

_You can do that. _He told himself. _She likes you. She really likes you._ "Huh... Hazel?"

"Yes?"

"Can we... you know. Sit down for a while?"

At this time, they were already in the highest point in the valley, and the horizon above them was really impressive. They could see almost everything from there. Hazel sat under a tree. Frank followed her. "So." She talked.

He took a breath before speaking in the deeper tone he could. "I was thinking about something... I think you already know it but anyway I want to tell you this myself."

He couldn't go on. The words were stuck in his throat. Hazel raised an eyebrow. "So, what is it?"

His hands were trembling, but they found their way to Hazel's hands. His squeezed hers tight. "Hazel, I think you're the most incredible, surprising, beautiful, brave and special girl in the world. What I'm trying to say is... Well, I really really like you. Not just as my best friend, but... but as the girl I'm love with.

Hazel kept staring at him with her golden eyes, her mouth half open. "You sure about that?"

Frank nodded. "I would be the happiest guy in the world if you accepted to be my girlfriend. Well, at least the happiest guy in this camp."

For once, Hazel grinned. Then she kept a smile. "I like you too, Frank." She leaned forward, placing her head against his shoulder. "And I would love to be your girlfriend."

Frank felt so warm that he was afraid his firewood (now with the size of a stub) would burn. Hazel looked deep inside his eyes - the way the moon light reflected in hers made Frank feel like there was a gravitational field pushing him against her. He started to stare at her lips, their bright color that remembered him of chocolate, but even more sweet. She grinned when she saw he was staring. This made him want to kiss her even more.

He leaned towards her until they were eye-to-eye. Frank didn't think he had ever being this close to a girl. He wished he could stare these pieces of gold forever. But again, there was one thing even better than staring at Hazel - kissing Hazel.

Their lips met slowly. She was so soft and delicate that Frank started thinking about how a strong and combatant girl could be so soft. His hands ran towards her waist, her hands were on his face. He knew he was probably blushing. It seemed like forever until they broke apart. They touched foreheads and smiled to one another.

"I need to give you something." He said, searching for it in his pocket. He handed her the firewood. "It's still yours, if you want it."

Hazel smiled and put the firewood in her pocket. "Thanks, Frank. It means a lot."

For a couple of minutes, they just stayed there, looking at the stars. Hazel leaned against Frank again, and at some point, he noticed that she slept. Her breathing was calm and she was smiling. Although Frank really liked the view, he was starting to feel tired too. So, he woke Hazel up.

"I think we should go bed." He said when she opened her eyes.

"Hum…?" She sat straight. "Oh, yeah, you're right."

Frank got up and helped Hazel to get up too. "Come on, we are going to have a hard day tomorrow." He said, grabbing her hand. Hazel nodded. Together, they walked to the Fifth Cohort hand-to-hand.

**Please tell me about my grammar mistakes and what liked/disliked, so I can improve myself. (:**


End file.
